The Thin White Line
by HeavenlyBlind
Summary: A Popular was never ment to love a Nobody.It was Roxas and Kairi against the World.And the World won. It's time for a Sombody to make the Nobody feel again.Axel wants the one thing he can't have."How bout a date,darling""Bite Me"Smirk"Gladly"READ.FullSum
1. It Was You And Me Against The World

**Pairing:** Roxas/**Kairi**/Axel, Eventually: _Axel/Kairi_

**Summary:** AU. It was a relationship that was hated by all. _'It was you and me against the world.'_ When your boyfriend leaves you suddenly, you wonder what went wrong. How did you fall apart? _'Was it something that I did? was it something that I said?'_ Your self esteam is low. How could you possibly care for someone again? How could you love when you're in this much pain. How can you possibly let go? _'Cause I got to know what made me unbeautiful.'_

**A/N:** Give this story a shot! It's good, I promise. The next chapter (if you guys do want another chapter) will not be written like this. THIS is the Prelude, hence why it is so vauge and written weird.

Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters nor the song Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy. All I did was come up with the plot. No steal!

* * *

Prelude

_It was You and Me Against the World_

* * *

Roxas going out with Kairi was a thing that should've never been.

**(Or thought of, for that matter)**

* * *

It was like one of those stupid highschool movies where everyone was divided into their clicks, following the status quo, and breaking out into random song. For Roxas and Kairi, it was mysterious popular skater boy meets the school outcast who still has a brain of her own and eventually like one another.

Thank God they didn't break out into song.

Surprisingly, it was Roxas who wanted Kairi. He was the one to ask her out as well ... during school in a crowded hallway. He was so nervous that he turned beet red. He also kept rubbing the back of his neck and stuttering like a babbling idiot.

Everyone at the school was surprised by this. The ever oh-so-cool Roxas? _Nervous?_ Unheard of!

But he was. And that was because he was facing Kairi. The girl was so headstrong he actually feared that she would slug him for even thinking about asking her on a date.

But when he finally did manage to sputter out a sentence, it came out like: _"You, me, date?"_

Stupid.

Why yes it was.

Kairi's response: Looking at him as if he suddenly sprouted three heads. When the shock that a popular just asked her out rolled by, she looked him straight in the eye.

"_Why?"_

"_W-why? Uh, B-because y-you seem nice. A-and you look like you're d-down to earth." Gulp. "N-nothing like these other girls ... you're also ... very b-beau-"_

"_-Yes."_

"_Wha - R-really?!"_

_Smile. "Uh-huh."_

Kairi had know what Roxas was going to say when she cut him off. He was frazzled as is asking an unpopular out that she didn't want to put him through anymore unnecessary torture.

Besides, what reason did she really have to say no to him? He never bothered her. Never bullied her like most other boys do. Not to mention, Kairi had been admiring Roxas from a far.

Sure, he pretty much did ignore her entire existence for the past three years since she got to Twilight High, but that doesn't matter now.

Because _now_ he _was _asking her out.

They did go on that date.

Soon enough they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

But where there is happiness, there are haters.

Of course no one wanted the two the be together.

Popular Golden Girls wanted to claw Kairi's eyes out for taking their next potential boyfriend ... or sex buddy - It doesn't matter. It's the same to them anyway. As for the hopeful boys that wanted her, well, actually, there were _no_ hopeful boys that wanted Kairi in the first place. What she did have though were her three best friends.

The ever so popular heart-throbs of the school, Riku and Sora. And the spunky, sadistic psychotic outcast, Larxene. But alas, even they were just as against her being with Roxas as mach as everyone else was.

"_Roxas!? You're dating Roxas!? What about_ _Me — I-I mean, uh," Sigh, "Just be carful, okay Kairi?"_

"_Hn. I've know him since I was a kid and I still don't like him. Watch yourself."_

"_The shrimp? You're with the shrimp? That's it, My God, I have __**seen. It. All.**__"_

No one, absolutely no one wanted them to be together.

Kairi knew that.

Roxas new that.

But they didn't care.

There were unbreakable.

... or so it seemed.

* * *

Three weeks into Roxas and Kairi dating, everyone at school began to talk.

It has been going on for a while now.

At first it went around slow.

But eventually, it went around like wild fire.

"_Their so not meant to be." _

"_How dare she! I should be with him! Not that little Nobody! Agh!"_

"_W-why doesn't R-Roxas want meeeee?"_

"_They don't even look good together."_

"_This will put a dent on his rep."_

_Talk. Talk. Talk._

No matter where they were in the halls they would always hear some sort of a comment like those.

Roxas and Kairi ignored the gossip.

They wanted nothing to do with the haters.

* * *

One day, in the beginning back when the gossip wasn't as bad, Kairi made up an imaginary image in her head just for shits and giggles.

The image was usually the same: Dead quiet. Dark, pitch black. You couldn't see a thing. The room stretched on forever. On the floor was a pure white strip of a line dividing the vast space. It radiated a white celestial glow. It too seems to extend on forever and Kairi was pretty sure it did.

To the right of the line was Roxas and Kairi.

The couple had a spot light on them. They stood side by side a good five feet away from the line, looking at the other side. Kairi and Roxas were close to one another, but they were never touching.

_Just like in the real world._

Kairi didn't know why but she always felt a distance, some sort of barrier that she couldn't break, between her and Roxas.

To the left of the line was everyone.

Sora, Riku, Larxene, Hayner, Olette, Namine, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Demyx, Marluxia, all the haters - everyone! You name them they're on that side of the line!

They're all together in a crowd, a giant spotlight on everyone of them as well. Those in the front row of the crowd stood a few inches away from the line. It was either menacing eyes, scowls, or disappointed faces that faced the odd couple.

_It was Roxas and Kairi against the World._

* * *

As the weeks progressed and the gossip doubled, it triggered things to change.

_Drastically._

Week three on their relationship, in Kairi's mind eye, Roxas moved away from her and a few inches ahead of her. One month in, he was two feet ahead. One month and four weeks, three and a half. And she stayed at the same spot since day one. Watching him with pained blue eyes.

He didn't look back. Not once.

Slowly but surely Roxas was making his way to that line.

And Kairi was forced to watch.

In the real world it was just as bad. Kairi felt the distance between her and Roxas expand greatly.

Roxas didn't call anymore. Didn't look her in the eye. Didn't walk her to class anymore. Didn't want to be seen with her in public. He tries not to talk to her as much. Only answers her with one word answers, unsurely, or not answer at all.

Kairi's heart twisted this way and that. It ached. She was in pain. It cried. She was sad.

Two months and 13 days in, it was St. Valentines Day. The day for couples. The day for love. The day where miracles happen. The day where your love or boyfriend/girlfriend makes or breaks the relationship.

Kairi wanted to take Roxas away from the hustle and bustle of school and those in it. She knew it was somehow taking a toll on him. The idea to invite him over to her place for some much deserved romantic alone time came to mind.

"_So, what do you say? 7:00?"_

_He didn't look her in the eye. He found the floor more interesting._

"_Er, yeah ... sure."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck. _

_She smiled sadly at him. He didn't even notice. He didn't see her._

That night Kairi prepared everything just perfectly. She cooked Roxas' favorite meal and made him a delicious chocolate cake for desert. She even went as far as making herself much prettier than usually by adding a light touch of makeup and sporting a short drop-dead-gorgeous red dress.

Everything was perfect.

But, Roxas never showed up that night.

He probably went to that house party a few blocks away instead.

Kairi knew it was over.

She had the strong feeling that he wasn't coming in the first place. But she delusion herself to think he was. Kairi wanted to hold on to that last shred of hope. The hope that that he was going to walk through that door any second and sweep her off her feet. Just like he used when they first started going out.

The least Roxas could've done was go to Kairi's house and break up with her like a gentleman. If not, then call or something! To at least have that much decency! To show that he had a smigit of respect for her.

_But no._

Roxas had to leave Kairi high and dry. To face all this by herself for the first time.

Kairi didn't know how to handel this. She had no real reaction. She didn't cry. She didn't get mad. She didn't feel anything. All the hurting emotions she had felt before seemed to suddenly ... disappear.

She was numb.

All Kairi did do was throw out the food, cleaned everything up, got ready for bed, and went straight to sleep.

And that was it.

* * *

There was no _'How could you do this to me? Us?',_ no _'I thought what we had was special!', _sobbing and crying: _'Why? Why? Why?'_, or even _'What went wrong?'_. There was no phone calls for an apology or for some moral support. There was no confrontation what so ever the next day. They just ignored one another's existence and went about like everything was normal.

Kairi's friends weren't surprised by the outcome.

_"I knew this was going to happen. Sorry, Kairi."_

_"What's done is done. You can't do anything about it so just let it go."_

_"I think I should go over there and Kick his little ass."_

Kairi wished they would just shut up.

Things had went back to the way they were, the way it was meant to be.

Roxas and Kairi acted like the relationship never happened.

It was as if they had never _met_.

Never _kissed_.

Never _touched_.

* * *

Two days later, Roxas tried to console Kairi.

Or so she thought.

She didn't get a chance to find out.

Sora, Riku, and Larxene just came out of nowhere. Riku blocked Kairi form Roxas' view. She was behind him looking over his arm that was supposedly keeping her from moving forward and anyone - mainly Roxas - from getting to her.

Riku was protecting her.

They were all protecting her.

They all knew that Roxas wasn't exactly a threat to Kairi. But what her best friends did know was that Kairi didn't want to see him. Didn't want to talk to him. Didn't want to feel for him. She didn't even want to think about him.

_Kairi wanted nothing more to do with Roxas._

Larxene and Sora swiftly moved forward to the frontal lines. Begrudgingly, Larxene forced herself to stopped midway. Sora continued rushing forward to his target. When he was a few inches away from Roxas, Sora stopped, reeled his arm back, and socked Roxas right in the eye.

Roxas fell back in a dead heap.

Everyone in the halls stopped immediately.

When Roxas salvaged enough of his bearings, he propped himself on his elbows and brought one hand to cover up the damaged squinting teary eye.

"_Wh-what the hell, Sora?"_

_Nothing. All Sora did was glare down at him._

_Larxene strode over to the victim. She stopped right at his feet and leaned down._

_Roxas tensed. _

_Larxene is crazy sadist. Everyone feared her. _

_With a smirk, Larxene jutted out her hand and palmed Roxas on his forehead, _hard_. Her hand stayed put, forcing, pushing his head back._

_It hurt, but Roxas refused to give Larxene the pleasure of seeing him in more pain than he already was._

_A creepy, pleasant smile played her lips._

"_Stop. Don't come any closer. Or you'll regret it."_

_Larxene swiped her arm, pushing Roxas' head to the side with great force. She turned her back on him like he was nothing but a piece of garbage. _

"_Get out of here. I can't stand to see that stupid puppy-dog face or yours anymore." Smirk. "Run."_

_Roxas slowly got to his feet. He was just as slow walking away._

Kairi watched the whole thing with dead eyes. She felt a great weight on her shoulders come crashing down on her. She couldn't stand anymore. Her legs buckled and she collapsed, sliding down the lockers, onto her knees on the floor. Her lungs constricted. Kairi was finding it hard to breath. She gasped for air.

"_Kairi!"_

_It was Sora_.

"_What's wrong?"_

_Riku._

"_..."_

_Larxene was never one to care, even if it was her only friend who was hurt._

"_What just happened?"_

_Haters Talking._

"_Heh, a lover's quarrel."_

_Talking._

Kairi grasped her temples and closed her hands, grabbing two fist-fulls of auburn hair. She didn't want to hear anything. Didn't want to feel. Didn't want anyone near her right now. She just wanted everything to stop.

"_Good for her!"_

_Talk. Talk. Talk._

Kairi closed her eyes_. _And as soon as she did, that _damn_ image was there.

* * *

To the left of the line was everyone; _the World_.

To the right was Roxas and Kairi; _the Odd couple_.

Kairi was still in the same spot as day _one_.

Roxas was an _inch_ away from the white line.

She watched him with pained blue eyes.

He lifted his right leg forward.

Kairi reached her hand out to his back. Her body lurched slightly but she stayed put. "Stop!" She cried. It was a feeble attempt.

Roxas' foot stopped in midair, it just floated _inches_ above the other side of the line; _the haters side_. He didn't turn around to acknowledged her. He didn't even look at her. Roxas kept his back to Kairi.

She brought her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. She shook her head. "Please." Kairi pleaded. Tears began to sing the corner of her eyes.

Roxas sighed. "I'm ... sorry ..." He didn't even give her a second glance as he walked over that thin white line to the other side. He shouldered his way past the crowd, making his way to the back. Kairi couldn't see him anymore, Roxas was engulfed by the crowd.

_It was Roxas and Kairi against the World._

_And the World won._

The spotlight over on the haters dimmed.

Kairi's head hung low in defeat, her fists clenched at her sides. She stared at the black ground with glazed glistening eyes. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She refused to cry. She is a strong willed girl, and strong willed girls like her aren't suppose to cry!

... Right?

_Don't think about itdon't think about itdon't think about it - _

- But she did.

Kairi was left there alone to wonder ...

... what went wrong?

What made Roxas go?

When did they fall apart?

* * *

It was Roxas and Kairi against the World.

_And the World won._

* * *

Ah! A new story and I think I did quite well, don't you? I heard the song Unbeautiful, by Lesley Roy, for the first time a few days ago and it inspired me to write this. I like it!

So how about you all? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review! I need some feedback on weather or not I should updated. How about: 5-10 reviews? But, no flames please! Thanks.

The next chapter will be out soon (I hope) and Axel will show up then.

Oh and If you like Kingdom Hearts and Inuyash crossovers and Kagome/Riku as a pairing, then check out my other story _Breaking Light_. It's got a good amout or Reviews so far. It's a good read and It's doing well.

Well, that's that.

**Goal:** At least 5-10 reviews for the next update

_Reviews = Love_


	2. UnBeautiful

Chapter 1

_UnBeautiful_

* * *

Who would've thought the truth would hurt like this?

**It's like salt in an open wound.**

* * *

Roxas wasn't coming.

Of course, why would he even show his face. Larxene and Sora gave him a run for his money, making both their warnings about him going anywhere near their friend pretty clear. Not to mention that he and Kairi had be broken up for about ... was it four months now? Yeah, that was about right. The two EXs have not acknowledged each others existence for at least four mouths.

That was until today ...

... When Kairi decided to break her and Roxas' 'Ignore - the - EX' game, breaking her winning streak.

Kairi had slipped a note into his locker after school, requesting his presence at Sunset Hill at six o'clock sharp - Kairi flipped open her cell and gave the screen a quick glance, six forty-five the digital clock read.

'_Five more minuets. Just five more and than I'll leave. For sure this time,_' Kairi repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

Time passed by tortuously slow. Eventually 'Five more minuets' turned to seven o'clock. Kairi heaved a heavy sigh. So ... that's it. Roxas wasn't showing up. Great. Kairi's head bowed, her long hair falling into her face. An auburn curtain to hide the show.

She released a shaky breath. Why was her chest painfully tight, making it just as painful to pull in a breath of fresh air? Why was her heart hurting, knowing that Roxas wasn't going to show up, knowing that he has disappointed her? Yet _Again._

Kairi squared her shoulder and held her chin up. The last thing she wanted was to be like one of those crazy EXs that never leave the other alone- and honestly she was nothing like those type of people. All she wanted to do was talk to Roxas. She wasn't going to beg and plead for him to take her back. No. Just one person casually talking to the other. That's it.

Even though her heart, body, and soul yearn to be with Roxas once more, her mind knew that they will never be together again. Ever. Kairi just wanted to get the answers that she deserves ... It was the least Roxas could've done for all this hell and heart ache he had put her through -

- God! How pathetic she must seem to be waiting for her _EX_-boyfriend.

Kairi dropped her head into the palm of her hands.

How stupid she felt.

How low she had truly fallen.

'_You are strong, you'll get through this. You are strong, you'll get through this. You are strong, you'll -'_

- "H-hey ... Kairi ..."

Kairi's heart fainted. Eyes widened, but all she saw was darkness. That voice, though it was panting for air and very uneven, was a voice she was all but too familiar with. It was a voice she had been waiting all day to hear.

'_Roxas!'_ Kairi snapped her head up. What a mistake that was. Lovely blue eyes clashed with brilliant azure eyes, but only for a second - Roxas had quickly darted his eyes to the ground. But it didn't matter to Kairi. That was the first time since they broke up that he had given her direct eye contact, and it was enough to bring back all those feelings once more.

It left Kairi with vertigo.

She mentally shook her head, _'Stop this nonsense and get a grip.' _

Kairi gave him a fake pleasant smile. "You came. I was doubting you would show." She forced a giggle out of herself. "I was just about to leave." Kairi stood up from the bench she had been sitting on and walked towards Roxas. She stopped a few feet way from him, knowing that it was enough space between them to be comfortable.

Roxas' breathing was still erratic, like he tried to get there ASAP. He doubled over and rested his hands on his knees, tried to get his breathing into a more steady and healthy pace. After what seemed like forever Roxas stood up, fidgeted, and quickly glanced around the area. Kairi knew what he was so worried about.

"Don't worry." She gestured her hands around the area. "This isn't some diabolical plane in order for you to get jumped. Larxene, Sora, and Riku aren't here." Kairi grinned at him. "You're safe."

Roxas gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck - something he always did when he was nervous. He dug his hand into his pants pocket, and pulled out a folded pice of paper.

It was Kairi's note. The one she slipped in to his locker, though now it was all wrinkled and worn.

On the outside Kairi seem to not mind him bringing it here, but on the inside it made her squirm for some reason.

Roxas cleared his throat. "I didn't find this till a few minuets ago. As soon as I did, I boarded the train and ran here as fast as my legs could take me. I-I didn't think you'd still be here," He shook his head, "but I had to try ... I had to see if ..." He trailed off. "... I-I'm ... so sorry ... Kairi ...." He whispered. Kairi was barley able to catch it.

In that sorry, Kairi felt that it held an innuendo, that he was trying to say sorry for not just this ... but for everything. Sorry that he and her met, sorry they ever went out, sorry that she ever cared for him, sorry that he never showed up, sorry he broke her heart, sorry he put her through endless pain, sorry, sorry, sorry.

Kairi cringed on the inside. This was too much to handle, she took a step back away from Roxas. Kairi was withdrawing from hom.

_All over Again_.

Roxas gazed at her with hurt eyes, though in reality, he was really looking past her shoulder. He could never look into her broken eyes again. With all pride aside, he would admit that he was too afraid to ever look her in the eyes again. He was afraid to see the damage he had done. The damage he had left her to clean up all by herself. "K-Kairi?"

Kairi felt that heavy weight on her shoulders and back once more. It has always been there since they separated, but now she truly felt like she was being crushed to death with this heavy burden. It hurt. _A lot._

Kairi's head fell, her bangs covering her eyes. She closed her eyes. _Tight._ This was it. Once she speaks these words out loud, she will get the answers she always wanted. Kairi inhaled through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth. She squared her shoulders and held her chin high, her gaze piercing Roxas'.

This time he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.

There was so much pain in those eyes that Roxas just could not look away.

Kairi gave Roxas a sad smile. "Roxas ... why?"

He was silent.

Roxas knew what she was talking about.

He just didn't want to answer.

Kairi released a shaky sigh. "Why ... did you ... leave me?" There. Done. She did it. She had finally said the words she has been dying to ask him ever since the moment he got socked in the eye by Sora.

Roxas still remained silent.

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows. She rubbed her arm, trying to rid her self of the goose flesh that had suddenly appeared on her arms.

Kairi waited patiently for Roxas to pipe in anytime.

When she still didn't receive any response, she narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot.

Childish?

Why yes it was.

But at least that got Roxas' attention.

"Please, Roxas, cause I got to know. Not knowing why ... has been eating away at me for the past four months, that was until I finally broke today." She clenched her throbbing chest and closed her eyes, thinking that it would somehow ease her anguish.

But it didn't. It just made things worst. Because every time Kairi closed her eyes all she saw was that damn room, with that damn line, with those damn people on one end, and her all by her damn self on other end. It was all she ever saw when she closes her eyes. She even dreamed of it. What was suppose to be a joke at first, turned out to be the one thing that haunted her every waking hour.

Roxas finally did respond, just not in the way Kairi had hoped.

His hung low, spiky blonde hair hiding his eyes.

"Did ... I do something wrong?" She probed further, trying to rip something out of him.

Roxas fisted his hands - they sounded like taunt leather.

"Did I embarrass you ... or something."

His body went tense.

"Was it something that I ... said?"

He closed his eyes tight, trying to calm his breathing.

"Please tell me." Kairi was practically pleading now, even when she promised that she wouldn't. "After all that has happened - all the hell and pain that you put me through - just give this closure so I can finally move on and not dwell in our broken past."

Roxas gritted his teeth. _Tightly._ His anger flared to dangerous levels.

"Tell me ... tell me what made me so ... ugly in your eyes ... what made me _unbeautiful_ ..." She whispered brokenly.

That was it. That was Roxas' point of no return. He finally snapped. Roxas bulked as he jerked his head up. "I don't know! All of It, I don't know!" He shouted.

Kairi flinched slightly.

Kairi shook her head slowly, her eyes now looked like they were completely devoid of life. "You and I both know that's not true." Her voice, usually so sweet and kind, now sounded dead, empty. "We both know why you ended it."

It was true. Kairi did figure out what ended her and Roxas' relationship not that long ago, but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to ask Roxas and hear the real truth come from his mouth.

Roxas claims he does not know why he broke up with Kairi? How stupid! Someone does not break up with someone else for no reason! He knew it all along! He just didn't want to hurt her feeling anymore then he already did.

_Now_ he's considerate?

Kairi now knew that her original theory was true. It was such a stupid reason why they broke up. So stupid.

"We broke up ... because you couldn't stand the talking." Kairi made a beeline to Roxas until she stood before him. Roxas did what he did best, looked the ground and tried to think he was in a far better place then where he was right now. "We broke up because all of the people who didn't want us to be together kept on talking and talking." Kairi lowered her voice to a whisper. "We broke up because you couldn't stand your reputation deteriorating before your eyes because you were dating me: _an outcast,_ _A Nobody_. Aren't I right, Roxas?"

"..."

It was then in that moment Kairi knew she was right, that she struck the right cored. Everything she had said was the real truth. So why didn't she feel the closure she had longed for? Why did it feel like her heart was ripped out of her chest once again? Why was the painful weight still there? Kairi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and put those thoughts to the back of her mind. She'll deal with them later on her own. Like she always had.

What a stupid reason to break up with someone, and to now know how fragile their relationship really was, It killed her. Who ever though the truth could hurt this much? Like salt in an opened wound.

Kairi grabbed Roxas' hand, he didn't pull away. He still looked like he was off in his own little world. She grabbed the note that was still clenched in his fist. When she retrieved it, Kairi began to shred it into tiny strips, letting them flutter to the floor. Roxas just watched her actions with emotionless eyes.

Once she was done, Kairi walked past Roxas and headed toward the only exit. Kairi had made it five steps when she paused. "This ... This never happened, okay? I got what I needed to know ... thank you, Roxas ... it was fun while it lasted." With that she continued with her departure.

Roxas didn't turn around. Not once.

Did he ever?

As Kairi walked out of there, she knew that she had gone from bad to worst. What a stupid mistake it was to think this meeting would have helped her somehow.

It just destroyed her.

As she lest, Kairi had to wonder ...

... how she didn't collapsed on the floor, curl up in the fetal position, and die right there on the spot was beyond her.

* * *

_Was it something that I did? Was it something that I said? Cause I gotta know waht made me unbeautiful._

* * *

Sorry guys, no Axel yet. But he will definetly be in the next chapter. That I sware!

Anyway, now you all know why Roxas and Kairi ended. Sucks, huh?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me feedback and reviews.

**Goal:** 10 - 12 reviews!!!!

Reviews = Love _and_ faster updates!

So hurry!!!!! And Review!!!!!!


End file.
